Female Torture
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...
1. The Springs

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 1:** The Springs 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** Muah Ha Ha! Another torture fic. God, us fan-girls love making the Sanzo-Ikkou suffer! We don't know why we do it, I guess it's for our own enjoyment. This is obviously a humor fic, I am having writers block and I need to take advantage of whatever idea that pops into my head and this just so happens to be it! Once I can use a scanner, I shall post up a picture of what I think they'd look like as women. Ha ha, Sanzo makes such a pretty girl. . 

============ 

" Eww, holy shit, what's that smell?" The half breed sniffed, his eyes gaped in disgust. He quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand and glared at the boy sitting next to him. 

The golden-eyed boy sunk in his seat and glared back at Gojyo. " What!? Are you saying I smell!" Goku hissed. 

" What else, stupid monkey?" Gojyo hissed underneath is covered mouth. 

" Will you two shut up? You both smell, god, we haven't had a bath in days..." Sanzo declared, quite annoyed with the stench around the jeep. Hakkai glanced at Sanzo. 

" Indeed, I feel most unhealthy at the moment..." Hakkai grimaced. 

" Especally with the heat, it's making it worst." Gojyo said, fanning out his shirt. 

" What's that up ahead?" Goku asked, standing up and putting his hand to his brow, trying to see over the bright sunlight and the sweat dripping over his eyes. 

" Hot springs. I like the spring part, but hot? Why are they even open during the summer?" Gojyo questioned. 

" Don't worry Gojyo, they might have baths as well. Should we stop?" Hakkai asked. 

" Yes." Sanzo said simply, a hint of 'Hurry-The-Hell-Up' in his tone. 

They got to the springs quite quickly. They checked in, got rooms, Gojyo staying with Hakkai and Goku staying with Sanzo and they all quickly rushed to the tubs. They had enough of each other for the day so they figured they'd take them alone. Goku was disapointed, but went along with everyone's decision anyway. 

" Ahhh, that's feels good." Gojyo smiled, sinking into the warm water. 

" I'm already starting to feel cleaner." Gojyo grinned. He quickly dunked his head under and came back up to the surface. He felt a little funny, dizzy and stammered backwards in the water. Like he couldn't walk properly. 

" What the hell?" He said, quite confused. He felt so weird...his eyes felt heavy, so did his chest and his lower stomach was cramping. " Shit...this hurts..." He huffed in pain. He noticed his hair had gotten a bit longer as well. Maybe he just didn't notice it was growing. 

" Cramps from the water probably..." He quickly got out, wrapped a towel around himself and one over his shoulders. On his walk over to him and Hakkai's room, he noticed a long haired girl, petite with light brown curly hair and tan skin. 

" Hey--" He was interrupted by her looks. " Golden eyes?" He asked. 

" Gojyo, I've always had golden eyes, what's wrong with you?" His voice more high pitched. His eyes directed downwards. " Gojyo, why do you have breasts?" He asked, squeezing the left one. 

" AHH! What the hell!? Don't fondle me monkey!!" Gojyo yelled, he noticed his voice was different as well, more...womanly. " I have breasts...?" 

" Whoa! I do too!" Goku cheered, holding onto his and squeezing them a bit. " They're so soft!" Goku squeeled. 

" Why are we women?" Gojyo asked himself, since Goku obviously wasn't listening. He looked at his hands, more soft and delicate. His legs were slender and cute. His breasts were quite large. Bigger then Goku's at least. His shoulders were smaller and his hair was definately down to the middle of his back, with a little curl at the end of them. 

" I don't know." Goku shrugged. " I felt fine until I dunked under the water. I got cramps in my stomach and my eyes felt heavy and everything." 

" It was the water!" Gojyo gasped. " We have to stop Hakkai and--" 

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_" Came a high pitched yell from two rooms down. 

" Sanzo..." Gojyo finished his sentence. Sanzo came storming down the hallway, toothbrush in his/her mouth, long blonde hair swaying at his sides, violet eyes on fire with rage as he stormed towards the other two. 

" WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled. Goku bursted out with a laugh. Sanzo cussing and being angry when he has a high pitched, girly voice was too funny. 

" You turned into one too?" Goku said between giggles. 

"...what do you think?" He growled. 

" Ooh, looks like Sanzo's on the flat side." Gojyo grinned, raising onto his heels making his breasts bounce. Sanzo stiffened and punched Gojyo in the face. 

" OUCH! What the fuck, monk!?" He yelled, rubbing his cheek. 

" What's going on?" A familiar, but more womanly voice asked. We turned around, there was a hot girl, shoulder length brown hair, glasses, green eyes wearing nothing but a towel. 

" Hey baby..." I grinned. 

" That's Hakkai, Gojyo." Goku informed. 

" No way!" He yelled. " He's hotter then me..." He whined. 

" It seems we've turned into women. Turns out there is something in the water." Hakkai sighed. " It's hard to walk with these." He pointed to his, 'larger-the-the-rest-of-ours' breasts. Gojyo huffed. 

" All I want to know is how we change back..." Sanzo said, crossing his arms. 

" I don't know." Hakkai shrugged. 

" I rather like it." Gojyo smiled. 

" I wonder if I can still fight like this..." Goku asked himself. 

" Good thing is, nobody will know we're the Sanzo-Ikoku. That means we can complete the mission quicker." Sanzo said, brushing his hair back. 

" Bad part is, people won't take us seriously when they _do_ find out it's us..." Goku sighed. 

" Who cares about that." Gojyo said. " As long as we can still kick ass, then that's all we need." 

" Ah, it seems the spell worked!" An old man said, walking up to us. 

" Spell?" We all said in unison. 

" Of course. These waters have a spell to change things into opposites. I forgot to tell you that. Little experiment of mine..." He explained. 

...Silence. 

" So you used us as guinea pigs!?" Sanzo yelled, grabbing the man by his shirt and lifting him up to his eye level. " Do I look like the type of person you should use in an experiment!?" He roared. 

" I'm sorry! But there is a way you can get changed back!" He panicked. 

" How!?" Sanzo yelled again. 

" Think he's gotten more hotheaded?" Gojyo said, turning to Hakkai. 

" Might be the PMS, plus the fact he's turned into a girl...though we seem to be taking it fine..." Hakkai sighed, pushing his glasses up. 

" Okay, okay. You have to find--" 

" Another side trip?" Goku whined. 

" Let me finish!" The old man yelled. 

" Goku, shut up." Sanzo commanded. 

" You have to find a certain powder. It's in the west, in a cave with a sun symbol on a sign near the cave. You go inside and there is a bag of the powder. Be sure to get the _red_ powder only." He said, stuttering with his words. 

" If we weren't already heading west, I'd make you walk your ass out there." Sanzo flared, dropping the man. 

" As an apology, I shall give you new clothes, seeing as how your other ones won't fit." he said, rushing off to get them. 

-------  
A Few Minutes Later...  
------- 

" These are a bit...how should I put this?" Hakkai asked, looking down at himself. 

" Flashy?" Gojyo answered. 

" Cute?" Goku answered. 

" They're a bit short..." Hakkai sighed again. The old man had given them matching dresses, short chinese dresses, with the buttoning on the shoulder, made from silk. Hakkai's was deep emerald green, Gojyo's was magenta pink, Goku's was a bright yellow and Sanzo's had a deep violet. 

" We look more like a girly super hero team!" Sanzo yelled. 

" Sorry, it's the only thing I have." The old man bowed. 

" It is better then us walking around in baggy clothes." Gojyo explained. " Give the guy a break." 

" A break?" Sanzo perked up. " I have just been turned into a woman and you want me to keep my sanity, ha ha, Gojyo, that's really hilarious." 

" Well you don't have to be an ass." Gojyo spat. 

" Okay, stop you two. We need to get on the road again. This is better, now it won't be as hot and demons won't stop us. It's a win-win situation." Hakkai shrugged. " Goodness, I need some chocolate." He groaned, pushing his bangs out of his face. 

" You're right...let's go. I hope we find a bakery, I need a brownie." Sanzo whined. 

" I could go for one too." Gojyo grinned. 

" I only want half of one. I don't want to spoil my cute legs." Goku cheered. 

" Oh goodness, the monkey's on a diet." Gojyo gasped. 

" Shut up and get in the car, you do NOT want to mess with me right now." Sanzo glared. 

" Fine, fine." Gojyo said defensively. 

" Hakkai, where's the next town?" 

" Ehhh, it might take a while to get there. If we have no interruptions, we should be at the town by later tonight. They had better have a bakery...or else." Hakkai said quite frustratingly as we got into the jeep. 

" Whoa, sitting down feels weird." Goku said, sitting down, then standing up, sitting down, then standing up. 

" Goddamn it! Sit down!" Sanzo yelled, glaring at the two in the backseat. " Anyone of you makes a noise I will cut out your voicebox with my fingernails and I will!" Goku shuttered at the threat, seeing how Sanzo was feeling, he'd probably do it too. 

" Come on Hakkai, let's go." Gojyo smiled, tapping the brunette's shoulder. 

" Alright then, let's go everyone! To find chocolate." He said in a quiter tone as he pressed on the gas petal. 

" Hakkai, maybe you should lay off the chocolate." Gojyo said. " That's not even our goal." 

" Our goal is to find the treasure that will change us back." Goku nodded. 

" Hey, what ever happened to ressurecting Gyumaoh?" Gojyo asked...but no answer came. 

===== 

**A/N:** Ha ha! Yes, there will be a next chapter. This will be an on going fic because sadly, I have abandoned Anything But Ordinary for the time being. I know, I feel bad but I never really had a plot for it to begin with and I don't really know where it's going, heh...it sucks. Mmm...okay so...yeah. How'd you like it? Please leave a review. And if they were OOC, it's because they're women now so they're personalities are gradually changing a little because the feminine hormones are kicking in. And yes, most women like eating chocolate before their period...but they don't exactly know that do they? MUAH HA HA!! 


	2. The Fondeling

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 2:** The Fondeling 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** Whoa. 9 Reviews. That is like the most reviews I have EVER gotten on a first chapter on ANY of my Saiyuki fanfictions, no sarcasm either, seriously! Wow, and here I was thinking people would hate this. Ha ha, but everybody seems to like the fact Hakkai is the hot one. This chapter I get to have some fun. OH! There is a bit of small unnoticable 58 in here, it's actually quite funny. I might turn this into 58 if I feel like it. I might, might not. Depends on where the story leads. I just support them! 

============ 

Just as Hakkai said, later that evening the boys, or should I now say girls, yet another problem came up between them. 

" Hey Sanzo?" Goku asked shyly, pulling down the edge of his yellow dress. 

" What is it now? If you think your thighs are fat again I am going to kill you because I'm sick of hearing about it. You've been a girl for less then 8 hours, you haven't even eaten much less gained weight!" Sanzo growled. 

" Goku, I suggest you don't bother Sanzo too much, he's a little edgy." Hakkai added in a low whisper. 

" But that wasn't what I was going to say!" Goku whined, not matching in Hakkai's low whisper. 

" Then _what?_ What were you going to say Goku?" Sanzo said, as if he had a sign around his neck saying 'I'm Annoyed'. 

" My boxers, you can see the bottom of them...it's embarassing." Goku blushed. 

" God, now he cares about the way he looks..." Gojyo sighed. " If you don't mind, I wanna eat. I have cravings I would like to soothe. Mine does that too Goku, not like I give a shit." 

" But it's still embarassing! Nobody wants to see your boxers. I don't even know if girls wear boxers!" Goku yelled. 

" They don't." Gojyo asked simply. 

" Well what do they wear? I wanna get some." Goku said excitedly. 

" Well, there's thongs, boy-shorts and regular panties. Thongs go--" 

" You know!" Hakkai interrrupted in time. " I must say we look quite silly standing in the middle of town argueing about underwear..." Hakkai sighed. 

" My LORD! CAN WE GO!?" Sanzo yelled, flushed with embrassment. " We'll get you some fucking underwear AFTER we eat!" Sanzo said, storming over to the nearest resturant. 

Goku giggled. " Sanzo said underwear..." 

" Geez, he's got a tampon up his ass or what?" Gojyo said, smirking at his female joke. 

" He will in a few more days." Hakkai said, peaking over his glasses at Gojyo. 

" Ha, good one." Gojyo smiled as they followed Sanzo and Goku into the resturant. 

" Hello ladies! You all can find a table and I'll be right with you." The waitress nodded. As our four heroines headed to a table in the back, followed but hoots, whistles and hollers for them to come to their houses later that night. 

" You in the pink dress! Wanna have some fun?" A man yelled to Gojyo. Gojyo turned around hasitily and flicked up his middle finger. 

" Screw you." He said simply. Hakkai, who was walking in front of him, squeaked as a man who had been sitting nearby, grabbed Hakkai's ass. 

" Get offa her!" Gojyo said, punching the guy in the face. Gojyo took hold of Hakkai's shoulders and led him to the table faster where Goku and Sanzo had finally taken their seats. 

" Thank you Gojyo, but I can very much take care of myself." Hakkai explained, smiling at the half-breed. 

" I would have punched him even if you did take care of him." He grinned, " I almost accidentally called you a he back there too." 

" That would have kept them off me though." Hakkai smiled. 

" Wouldn't keep me off you." Gojyo said quickly. 

" Hmmm?" Hakkai hummed. 

" Nothing." Gojyo turned his head as the waitress came by. 

" Oh, okay?" Hakkai said, confused. 

" Wow! Hakkai, you got hit on." Goku gleamed. 

" Yeah, not in the way I would have prefered." Hakkai sighed, absently looking at his menu. 

" That's just because you're so hot." Gojyo grinned. 

" Gojyo!" Hakkai flustered, hiding his pink face behind the menu. 

" You guys are having way too much fun with our current disability." Sanzo sighed, lighting a cigarette. 

" Disability?" Hakkai asked. 

" The demons have an advantage to us." Sanzo explained. 

" But they won't even know it's us. In order for that to happen, Kougaiji would have to know who we were and he doesn't. And we can still fight, no problem" Goku said. 

"...Goku, are you okay?" Gojyo asked suspiciously. 

" Why?" 

" You seem smarter." Sanzo said simply. 

" Yeah, I don't know what it is either. Um! Waitress! Three of everything! What do you guys want?" Goku said absently. 

" I thought you were on a diet." Gojyo whispered sarcastically. 

" We'll share with you, Goku." Hakkai added. 

" Wow, are those really your names?" The waitress asked. " They sound like boys names. But it's cute. Are you guys sisters?" 

" Yeah, we're all half. We have the same mother." Gojyo said quickly. 

" Oh, that's neat. I love your matching dresses!" She squeeled. " And you all are so pretty." 

" Oh, thank you very much." Hakkai smiled. 

" And I love your breasts." She said, fondeling Hakkai, making Hakkai turn red. 

" Mmmm...excuse me?" Hakkai said weakly. 

" Oh, sorry. Normally girls don't mind doing that to each other. Maybe you guys were raised different." The waitress explained. 

" Oh, no, you just surprised me!" Hakkai added with a laugh, quickly reaching over to Gojyo's breast. " See? Fun!" 

" AH! Hakkai!" Gojyo squeeled. " I mean, yeah, we do that all the time. So fun." He said awkwardly, feeling on Hakkai's other one as they both smiled weakly at the waitress, both red with embarassment. 

" Uhhh, I'll go get your food." The waitress nodded, rushing off to the kitchen. Gojyo smacked Hakkai's hand playfully. 

" Don't touch." He teased. 

" Sorry, we're supposed to not be found out...if people find out we're men, it'll be weird. So we have to play on the fact that we're girls for the time being which means following their customs and if that means I have to...well...fondle you, then so be it." 

" I guess you have a point." Gojyo added. 

" What would have happened if I had to grab Sanzo?" Goku asked. 

" Why?" Hakkai asked. 

" She doesn't have anything to grab onto." Goku said innocently. Sanzo's cigarette fell out of his mouth. 

" Bad move." Gojyo teased. 

" Well fuck you!" Sanzo yelled, kicking Goku under the table. 

" Ouch! I'm gonna have a bruse now!" Goku whined. 

" You asked for it..." Hakkai nodded. 

" What? She doesn't!" Goku yelled, receving a smack to the head. 

" SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled again. 

" But--" Goku was interrupted by a wave of smacks to the head. 

" I said shut up!!" Sanzo squeeled, sitting back in his seat. 

" Wow, those girls are loud..." Some of the men whispered to each other. 

" See? Now everybody notices us." Hakkai whispered. 

" Not like they couldn't." Gojyo rolled his eyes. 

" Hey, where's our food?" Goku asked. Silence. 

============ 

**A/N:** I noticed that sometimes girls grab each other's breasts to see how big they are, not as really trying to feel on them. So I decided to do that with Gojyo and Hakkai and put them in an awkward situation. Ha ha! I already have loads of ideas for this story, but if you guys have anything that women sometimes do or just normally do or have urges to do, please post them in your reviews so I can keep the story longer! Thanks! 


	3. The Underwear

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 3:** The Underwear 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** Okay, I just watched Episode 8 of Reload: Gunlock and I am ready to murder any other Gojyo obsessive fan-girl at the moment. I am ready to burn down my Gojyo shrine, replace my Gojyo posters and throw my Gojyo figurine away. **I AM PISSED!!** I will eventually get over it, but if you notice I am being mean to Gojyo in this chapter, you'll know why. 

============ 

" Come on, let's go to an inn already..." Sanzo sighed, standing up at the resturant table. He finished off his cigarette and walked towards the door, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai following behind. Hakkai stumbled a bit. 

" Whoa, Hakkai! You okay?" Gojyo asked, grabbing him on either side of his waist to hold him up. 

" Yes, of course. I'm just not used to walking in this body yet." Hakkai sighed tiredly. 

" Want me to hold you up?" 

" Gojyo, is it the woman talking or have you always been this kind?" Hakkai laughed. 

" Oh come on, I'm always nice." Gojyo chucked, putting Hakkai's arm over his shoulder. 

" Hey, Sanzo!" Goku said, pulling on Sanzo's arm excitedly. 

" What is it now?" Sanzo said, not in the mood to really talk to anything at the moment. 

" You said after we ate we could go get some underwear." Goku cheered. 

" God, you say it like you could eat it." Gojyo hissed. 

" You can't?" Goku asked innocently. 

" Well, certain kinds--what's wrong with me?" Sanzo said, crushing his empty box of cigarettes. " Come on, let's go get some. I am tired of wearing these stupid boy boxers anyway." He said, rushing over to a female clothes store, Goku following happily behind, along with Gojyo and Hakkai. 

" Sanzo wears boxers?" Gojyo whispered to Hakkai. 

" I know, surprised me too." Hakkai smiled. 

" Ooh, we really are girls, gossiping and all." Gojyo winked. 

" Come on! I want to get this over with." Sanzo growled. 

" Welcome to our store!" A cheery girl with black hair asked as they walked in. " What can I help you with?" 

" Yes, we want underwear please!" Goku said happily. 

" What size?" She asked. The boys turned girls stared blankly. 

" There are sizes?" Gojyo asked. 

" Of course. Not every girl is the same size." The owner said. " I mean, look at your friend." She said, pointing to Hakkai. " She has thinner hips then you, and you have slightly bigger thighs. And her breast are much larger as well." She said, grabbing Hakkai's left one. Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's instinctively. 

" Wow, indeed." Hakkai nodded, flushed red. 

" Will you get offa me?" Gojyo muttered. 

" Remember, we have to fit in." Hakkai said back. " Of course!" He said, turning back to the owner. " But tell me, I forgot, how do you know what size you are?" 

" You just try them on. Here, these might fit you." She said, handing a pair to Gojyo, they were silky and pink with lighter pink flowers. " And these for you." She handed Hakkai a pair of stretchy green boy-shorts. " And for you." She handed Goku a pair of yellow panties. " And for you!" She finished off by giving Sanzo a pair of purple boy-shorts. " The colors match your dresses." 

" Thank you." Hakkai nodded, running off to the dressing room with everybody else. The girls walked into their stalls and quietly changed. 

" Oh my god, what happened to my--!" Goku yelled. 

" Goku, remember your a woman now." Hakkai interrupted. 

" Still!" Goku whined, but put the underwear on anyway. 

" Whoa! These are comfy..." Gojyo smiled, walking out of the stall with his dress lifted up. 

" Gojyo! Put your dress down." Hakkai flustered, walking out of his stall. 

" Sorry. I just wanna show them off. Look how cute my ass looks in the pink." Gojyo said, turning around and wiggling his hips a little. 

" Gojyo!" Hakkai squeeled, pushing Gojyo's dress down. 

" Ha, you got a little flushed." Gojyo grinned, pointing at Hakkai. 

" How would you like it if I did that to you?" Hakkai said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

" Go on, show me then." Gojyo perked an eyebrow. 

" Gojyo-" Hakkai whispered. 

" It's okay, I'm just messing around." Gojyo smiled, patting Hakkai on ths shoulder. 

" God, I was about to do it just to spite you." Hakkai sighed. 

" AHHH! These are adorable!" Goku jumped out of his stall, his dress scrunched up in his arms to show off the silky yellow panties. 

" They feel nice..." Sanzo said, embarassed. 

" So I guess we're buying them then?" Hakkai asked. 

" You guys are going to need more then one pair right? I'll give you a sale, 16 pairs for 8.00! Is that cool?" The owner smiled. 

" That's fine." Sanzo said, he paid the women with some pocket change he had left and they left the store, happy and satisfied. 

" Ah! These feel great! Too bad they don't make these for men..." Goku sighed. 

" Men? Goku, you're a _boy_, I'm a man." Gojyo said proudly, pointing to himself. 

" Right, right and that's why you're wearing a pink dress with matching underwear." Sanzo sneered. 

" Yeah! Real men wear pink!" Gojyo said proudly again. 

" You're not a man at the moment." Hakkai smiled, poking Gojyo's breast. 

" Will you stop that?" Gojyo playfully slapped Hakkai's hand. 

" Oh, we need to find an inn right?" Hakkai asked Sanzo. 

" Yeah, I believe there was one by that resturant we were at." Sanzo said, heading in the direction of the resturant. 

" So let's go." Gojyo smiled. 

" Now I can show off my underwear!" Goku cheered, flipping up his dress, people along the street staring at him. 

Silence. 

============ 

**A/N:** Kinda short, but I am mad at Gojyo. So I put a bit more 58 in here it make me happy. This probably will end up being 58 and if not...well...then...yeah, it will. Okay! I am gonna go beat up the Gojyo side of my Saiyuki Reload pillow and put scraps of paper over Gojyo's face on all my posters that say mean things like "Kappa" and "Bastard" and "Big Purple Haired Stupid Head". It'd make me feel better. 


	4. The Fighting

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 4:** The Fighting 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** Ha ha, alot of you guys actually noticed I was pissed. Well just just say I saw the kappa making out with a whore. And that's all I say. Also, I don't live in Japan, I live in California. I don't own Reloaded, I own Reload. [So funny when people call it Reloaded] Um, I bought the imports of Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock that came with Chinese & English Subs. And I am over being mad at Gojyo, I just watched Reqiuem again. Those of you who have seen Reqiuem, I am assuming you know the Kappa's shining moment. Ha ha! [wink] Oh and 58 is Gojyo X Hakkai pairing. 3 is Sanzo, 5 is Gojyo, 8 is Hakkai and 9 is Goku. I support 58 & 39, which is Gojyo X Hakkai and Sanzo X Goku. Oh and some of you are confused about 'You made them gay.' Well, they are guys who turned into girls and their female you know, things, are making them act more female. 

============ 

Our boys turned girls had been on the road for two days, and finally came across another town, it was about time too. Since they were getting a little irritable with each other. 

" I need food..." Goku whined. " Low fat please..." 

" I need cigarettes..." Sanzo growled, trying to block his forehead from the sun. 

" I need an ice pack..." Gojyo hissed, rubbing his aching sides from cramps. 

" I need chocolate..." Hakkai said, continuing to drive. " I haven't found a bakery since we turned into this. I've had craving for milk chocolate since!" 

" Oh my god, is that a town?" Goku asked excitedly. " I can get FOOD!" Goku cheered, lifting up his dress again. 

" Why'd you have to lift up your dress!? Damn monkey!!" Sanzo yelled, pushing Goku back down into his seat. " Yeah! Food, now let's all flash some-fucking-body!" Sanzo mocked, waving his hands about. 

" Isn't he precious?" Gojyo smiled at the monk, dispite the horrid pain in his hips. 

" I am NOT in the fucking mood kappa. Go on, say something else. I'll shoot your double C's off." Sanzo said, glaring at Gojyo. 

" And I'll shoot off your A's, oh, right, I can't aim there, THERE IS NOTHING THERE! Stupid ass PMS-ing monk!" Gojyo yelled. 

" Okay! That's it!" Sanzo yelled. Hakkai forcefully turned the jeep, making Sanzo fall back into his seat before leaping on Gojyo. Everybody was quiet and stared at Hakkai. 

" It's been two days. Goku ate all the food, Gojyo has cramps and Sanzo's about to start his period and you guys are giving me a pounding headache besides the fact I have two five-pound weights hanging off my chest, you guys should feel lucky. I would like to go back to being a male, and I would like to do it fast." Gojyo giggled at the sexual intuendo. " Shut up Gojyo." Hakkai said simply, trying not to laugh after realizing what he said. " But seriously, I know you all are getting sick of one another with your raging hormones. But please, just try and stay calm." Hakkai sighed, starting the jeep again. 

" Hey, Hakkai, you got any painkillers?" Gojyo asked, still trying to soothe his cramps. 

" No, sorry, I used them on my cramps yesterday." Hakkai shook his head. 

" Goddamn it." Gojyo growled. They came upon the town fairly quickly and instantly found an inn. Gojyo and Hakkai shared a room, and so did Sanzo and Goku. 

" I am in _so_ much pain..." Gojyo whined, leaning back in the bed, still massaging his sides. 

" Need some help? I don't think massaging makes them go away, but it'll make you feel better." Hakkai noted, walking over to the kappa and straddling him, putting one knee on either side of his waists, not keeping in mind that he was wearing a dress, a short dress, and that Gojyo was lying on his back. Hakkai pressed the heels of his hands onto the kappa's waist and started a circular motion with his fingers. 

" That feels much better." Gojyo grinned as Hakkai finished up with a playful squeeze for his best friend. 

" I could try and find some painkillers downstairs." Hakkai said, climbing off Gojyo. 

" It's okay. I'll survive." Gojyo smiled, getting up to go change into his pajamas in the bathroom. 

" You sure?" Hakkai asked, who was already in his oversized shirt and baggy cotton pants. They were what he wore as a guy, but they fit alot better back then. 

" Yeah! Don't worry. Geesh." Gojyo said, coming out of the bathroom in his normal white sleeveless top and some black pajama pants. " How this things fits around my chest, I'll never know." Gojyo said, pulling at the shirt. 

" It's kind of nice being a girl." Hakkai smiled, tying his brunette hair into a small ponytail with one of Gojyo's extra hairties. 

" I know, like all the times you felt like being a girl as a guy, you can do it. Like, now I can skip." Gojyo teased. 

" And now I can grab your breasts and people will think it's normal." Hakkai smiled. 

" God, you do that every time you're under pressure!" Gojyo laughed. " Do they give you come kind of comfort?" 

" Ha, funny." Hakkai said, smiling dangerously at the kappa. 

" You still never got your chocolate did you?" 

" Nope. I asked the owner and he said there isn't a place with desserts around here..." Hakkai sighed dissapointingly. 

" Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something. I'm going downstairs, I have a craving for pickles and ice cream." Gojyo grinned, looking at the brunette. 

" What!?" Hakkai said, flushed red. " Gojyo, you're not-" 

" I'm just kidding. God, you're so funny." Gojyo smiled, heading down to the kitchen. 

"He almost had be going too..." Hakkai sighed, plopping back down on the bed. 

" AHH! Gojyo! Let go of my hair!!" Goku yelled as the kappa pulled on his wavy locks. Goku was in his pajamas as well, an old chinese style shirt and blue pants. 

" You're the one saying my hair isn't as soft as yours! I'll show you, stupid monkey!" Gojyo said, keeping a firm grip on Goku's hair. 

" Why do you care? You never used to care about your hair and stuff!" Goku growled. 

" GOKU!" Gojyo gasped. " My hair is my symbolism." He said in a snobbish tone. 

" Yeah, yeah, whatever." Goku growled, happy to have his hair back in his possession as he affectionately brushed his hands through his shoulder length waves. 

" You guys are so loud..." Sanzo hissed, wearing his leathers and jeans, dispite his new body. 

" What's this? Master Sanzo is looking at breast implant ads." Gojyo smirked, leaning into Sanzo's newspaper then to Sanzo's chest. Sanzo turned a bright red and glared at the kappa. 

" They just so happened to be on the page...I'm not getting any." Sanzo said, flustered. 

" Right, right. Then why are you still reading it?" 

" SHUT UP!" Sanzo said, nearly smacking the kappa across the room. 

" At least I have some!" Gojyo said, leaning over purposely. 

" At least I can walk like I don't have a stick up my ass!" Sanzo growled. 

" I DO NOT!" Gojyo yelled. " Might I say, I have an adorable female ass!" Gojyo turned around, patting his butt a few times. 

" Will you stop feeling on yourself!?" Sanzo yelled. 

" At least I have stuff to feel on." Gojyo grinned, putting on hand on his hip. 

" You have split ends." Sanzo growled. 

" Your hair sticks up." Gojyo leaned in again. 

" Your thighs are big." 

" You don't have a chest." 

" You have a tan line." 

" You're pale." 

" You can't walk in heels." 

" You've _tried_ walking in heels." 

" You have fat feet!" 

" Your shampoo and your conditioner are two different smells!" 

" You shave your legs!" 

" YOU DON'T!" Gojyo yelled. 

" You use hair spray!" 

" You use mousse!" 

" You can't file your nails!" 

" You have ugly feet!" 

" My goodness...what's going on?" Hakkai said, pushing his glasses up as he came down to the kitchen. 

" Sanzo thinks he's prettier then me! What do you guys think?" Gojyo protested, looking at Goku and Hakkai. 

" I vote for Sanzo." Goku said. 

" I vote for Gojyo to make it fair so you guys will stop fighting." Hakkai said, going over to the oven to make tea. 

Silence. 

============ 

**A/N:** Ha, this is so fun to write. Oh, I will be away until Wednesday on vacation. So I want to see lots of reviews when I return!! 


	5. The Chocolate

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 5:** The Chocolate 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** This chapter has chocolate! Whoo! This has 58 in it and some 39. Cute stuff nothing like, 'Ooh-They-Got-Their-Freaky-On' and stuff like that. Also! After Female Torture is over, I have a spin-off, so they're still women, just a different kinda story. It's funny. But I am also thinking about using them as men for that one to make it more funny. Okay! This finally has more reviews then Anything But Ordinary! Which I am _thinking_ about continuing, but not as often as my other ones. This chapter is dedicated to Mezi and Karu because they're too cool. By the way, this chapter is a bit more serious, taking a turn away from the non-stop comedy. 

============ 

" Nothing to do." Gojyo sighed, leaning back in the chair in the corner. He turned his head toward the window, staining with drips of the rain. 

" I know...too bad we're all stuck in one room." Goku said, glaring tiredly at the kappa. Goku reached over to the bag of hairties and tied his light brown waves into a ponytail. 

" Yeah, we have to deal with these two over here, all emotional." Gojyo sighed, irritation in his tone as he crossed one leg over the other. Hakkai and Sanzo paid no attention to the comment. Hakkai, in a pair of shorts and a tank top, kept his glance at the window, his brunette stands tied into two ponytails by Gojyo a few moments earlier to try and get his attention. Sanzo, just laid on his bed, facing to the wall. 

" I know. Seems like we could do anything and they wouldn't even notice." Goku grinned. 

" I already put Hakkai's hair into ponytails. Let's give Sanzo braids." Gojyo smiled, looking at the female monk. A click of a gun was heard and Gojyo shut his mouth. 

" You think it's part of the effects of being a girl?" Goku asked childishly, leaning back into the floor with a plop. 

" I don't know. They're usually always like this when it's raining." Gojyo answered as best he could. " I don't know why either. I know why Hakkai is, but Sanzo is, as always, a mystery." 

" I guess you have a point." Goku shrugged, rolling over and taking a sip of the cup near his shoulder. 

" Stop doing your little flips, she-chimp." Gojyo growled. 

" At least I can do flips unlike you with your big thighs." Goku growled. 

" Excuse me, but guys love the big ass." Gojyo hissed. " I should know and if I was a guy, I'd go after myself." 

" I said thighs." Goku glared. " And that's sick." 

" Same difference." Gojyo sighed, not in the mood to start an arguement. He glanced over at Hakkai again, who looked strangely attractive sitting by the window in his rolled up shorts and the tank top. Gojyo's cheeks flushed took a sip of his own drink. 

" Know any way to make them snap out of it?" Goku asked idily, kicking his feet. 

" Geez, you're so restless! Sit still!" Gojyo yelled. 

" I can't." Goku whined. " Answer the question." 

" What the fuck is this, a quiz show?" Gojyo asked, turning away from Goku. Goku looked at him with a smile. " I have an idea." He said. 

" Like what?" Goku asked, flipping back upright. 

" Stop doing flips!" Gojyo yelled. " Come on, let's go downstairs." 

" We're going down for a bit." Goku said to the less lively two. 

" Mm." Hakkai muttered, letting his mind slip off his thoughts for a little while. 

" Whatever." Sanzo growled, turning over angrily. Goku and Gojyo closed the door behind them quietly and went down to the kitchen. 

" So what's up?" Goku asked, sitting at the dining table. 

" Let's make chocolate." Gojyo smiled. 

" Gojyo! You can't cook to save your life!" Goku gasped. " What makes you think you can _successfully_ make chocolate good enough to even eat!" 

" I don't know, but I have a feeling I know how to do it." Gojyo grinned. 

" Fine, let's go then." Goku sighed, giving in pretty quickly, wanting Hakkai, and more importantly to him, Sanzo, to snap out of their moods. 

After arguements and insults, the two boys finished their chocolate making. They looked pretty good, for first-timers. They both sat at the table, making decorations with the extra frosting. Each took five of their favorite pieces for the one they were meant for, Gojyo's being for Hakkai and Goku's being for Sanzo. After looking at the finished product, the two looked pretty satisfied. 

" Wow! They look pretty damn good! I think they'll like them." Gojyo smiled. 

" I don't get it, how did you know how to make these?" Goku asked. 

" I honestly don't know." Gojyo said. " It must be the woman in me." 

" Right, or maybe you were so bored you read a cookbook." Goku chuckled. 

" That wasn't even funny, nor did it make sense." Gojyo huffed. 

" Nor? What the hell is that?" 

" Either or. Geez, aren't you learning anything from Hakkai? Oh right, you think of nothing but food." Gojyo growled. 

" Who taught you such a big word, kappa?" 

" Hakkai did of course! What you think Sanzo can even spell his own name?" 

" Probably!" Goku huffed. 

" Ha." Gojyo smiled. " Stupid she-monkey. Let's go give these two emotional headcases of ours their little present." 

" Okay!" Goku nodded and smiled. He quickly ran up the stairs ahead of Gojyo excitedly. Goku burst in the door, not even startling the other two. He hopped onto Sanzo's bed on his knees, practically pushing the small plastic bag into the monk's face. 

" W-What?" Sanzo said, looking up at Goku. 

" I made you some, Gojyo said it would make you feel better." Goku smiled. 

" Did he?" Sanzo asked, perking an eyebrow at the kappa in the doorway. 

" I _do_ have brains, monk." Gojyo grinned. 

" Very little." Sanzo rolled his eyes, putting the fresh milk chocolate to his lips. He sighed and took one more look at the excited monkey and quickly put the morsel into his mouth. He chewed and few times and swallowed. 

" How is it?" Goku asked. 

" Not bad." Sanzo said, hiding any signs that he thought it might even be a little good, even thought it was very good. 

Now it was Gojyo's turn. " Hey, 'Kai." 

" Mmm?" Hakkai asked, turning his emerald eyes to Gojyo. " Wait, did you tie my hair in ponytails?" He asked, feeling on the two hair ties. 

" About two hours ago." Gojyo smiled. 

" Wow, I didn't even notice." Hakkai gasped. 

" Heh, you were so spaced out." Gojyo grinned. " Umm, I made you something." He flustered, handing him the small plastic bag. " I know you've been craving chocolate for a while and so I figured I'd make you some to soothe your craving. It's not alot but we didn't have many things to work with..." He rambled. 

" Oh! Gojyo! Thank you!" Hakkai said excitedly. 

" Don't thank me before you tried it. For all I know, it could taste like shit." Gojyo laughed. 

" I'm sure it tastes delicious Gojyo." Hakkai smiled, putting a square piece into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed and sat in silence for a while, staring at the bag. 

" That bad huh?" Gojyo asked. 

" Gojyo..." Hakkai sniffled. " It's delicious. So good, I'm crying. No bakery could have made anything this good!" 

" Really?" Gojyo said, quite surprised at the declaration. 

" Of course!" Hakkai nodded, quickly finishing off the bag. Gojyo laughed at the sight. 

" 'Kai, you've got some chocolate right here." Gojyo pointed out. 

" Hmm? Where?" Hakkai said, brushing off his lips. 

" Nope, you missed, other side." Gojyo informed, mimicking Hakkai. 

" Here?" Hakkai asked. 

" No, right here!" Gojyo said, leaning over and pecking Hakkai on the lips. 

" G-Gojyo?" Hakkai stuttered. 

" Ah! Time for bed!" Goku cheered, tackling Gojyo onto the bed. 

" Ah! Get off me monkey! I told you not to eat any chocolate! You'll be hyper all night!" 

" I will not!" Goku cried. 

" Get off! Stupid she-chimp!" Gojyo yelled. Both of them froze at the sound of Sanzo reloading his gun. 

" SHUT UP!" Sanzo growled. 

" What are you and your A's gonna do? I could knock you out with one of my boobs!" Gojyo growled. 

" At least I can stand up straight!" Sanzo yelled. 

" Oh what do you know? Stupid monk!" Gojyo growled. 

" Umm? Hello?" Hakkai asked, trying to calm the two. 

" Guys, I'm bleeding." Goku said. 

Silence. 

============ 

A/N: HA! Next chapter should be hilarious! This one was kinda short though... 


	6. The Bleeding

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 6:** The Bleeding 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** Wow, I have been threatened with weasels, hammers, guns and knifes for this chapter. You guys really wanna see Goku bleed. Ya bunch of crazies! Umm, so okay. Here we go, this starts off exactly where we ended. 

============ 

... 

" What did you say?" Sanzo asked, perking an eyebrow at the monkey-girl. She looked up at Sanzo with a innocent look and lifted up his shorts. 

" GOKU!! What did you cut yourself on!?" Gojyo shreaked. 

" Nothing. I was just sitting on your bed and I noticed." Goku sighed, touching the bloodied area. 

" Goku! Don't touch yourself there!" Hakkai panicked. 

" Why am I bleeding Hakkai?" Goku asked, almost in a frenzy as well. 

" Maybe it's a female thing." Hakkai shrugged. 

" We'd figure you know what it was." Gojyo sighed. 

" How do we get it to stop?" Goku asked. 

" How about you get off my bed before I'm attacked by animals trying to feast off of blood coming from your--" Gojyo as interrupted by Hakkai's hand. 

" Please, this is PG-13 rated." Hakkai smiled. " Let's see..." 

" Didn't you study anatomy?" Sanzo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Goku gently slid off the bed, keeping his shorts up. 

" Yes, but it's been a while." Hakkai sighed. 

" Maybe if I just ignore it." Goku suggested. " It could be nothing..." 

" Goku!! Your personal area is bleeding! You can't ignore that! If you were a guy, this would NOT be healthy." Gojyo said, taking off the bloodstained sheets from his bed and tossing them into a corner. 

" But this could be normal for girls." Goku shrugged. " Plus, it might not even be blood for sure." 

" Then was is it? Chessecake?" Gojyo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

" ..." Goku glared at the female kappa. 

" How about we get you into a new pair of underwear and pajamas, we'll go to sleep and we'll see how it is tomorrow." Hakkai smiled, rushing Goku to the bathroom. 

" That might work." Sanzo agreed. 

" Watch us get attacked by a pack of giant mutant raccoons looking for blood." Gojyo sighed, heading to his blanketless bed. 

" Gojyo..." Hakkai chuckled. " You don't have a blanket?" He asked, noticing the slightly shivering kappa. 

" Nope. Stupid monkey bled all over it." He pouted. Hakkai leaned over to his blanket and placed it over Gojyo. Gojyo blinked at the emerald-eyed girl and smiled. " What about you?" 

" I'll manage. I probably won't even be able to sleep with the rain." He sighed. 

" No, get in." Gojyo smiled. 

" Hmm?" Hakkai said in surprise. 

" Get in the bed. It's okay for girls to share beds. Pretend it's like a sleep over." Gojyo grinned. " We'll tell each other secrets and brag about who we like!" 

" Ha, sounds like fun." Hakkai smiled, sliding into bed next to the kappa. 

" There! New underwear!" Goku chimed, walking into the room, wearing nothing but his panties and his undershirt. 

" Goku! Fuck, get some pants on!" Sanzo yelled. 

" But the only ones I have are from when I was a boy and they don't fit around the waist." Goku whined. 

" Fine, whatever." Sanzo growled, rolling over so he could sleep. 

" Turn off the light before you go to bed Goku." Gojyo said, putting his arm around Hakkai's waist loosely. 

" Right, I'd better not hear any making out noises." Goku grinned as he turned off the light. After a few moments, the usual snores from Goku started to emerge, they weren't as loud, but annoying none the less. And that went on the whole night. Goku woke up with a smile on his face, while the others woke up with light purple circles under their eyes and a smell of fresh blood in the air. 

" Has someone been killed?" Sanzo asked. 

" The mutant raccoons got Goku!" Gojyo teased, getting a soft nudge from Hakkai. 

" Hey guys! It's morning." Goku said, rolling over off the bed, from his knees up was drenched in half-dry blood and small traces on his arms. 

" AHHH! GOKU'S A ZOMBIE!!!" Gojyo screamed, huddling behind Hakkai. 

" AHH! I'm a zombie!!" Goku yelled, looking down at his blood stained legs. 

" Goddamn it, you're still bleeding!" Sanzo yelled. 

" I know!!" Goku yelled. 

" He won't stop!" Gojyo yelled, noticing another gush of blood trickling down his inner thigh. " It's like inhuman for somebody to bleed this much!" 

" I don't know what to do! I guess we can clean him up and use some gauze to put inside the lining of his underwear and maybe that migh slow it down." Hakkai said, coming up with a temporary solution. 

" That might work. We'll try a store and see if we can find out what is going on." Sanzo said, leading a saddened Goku into the bathroom again. 

" I almost feel bad for the kid. It must be embarassing." Gojyo sighed, picking up a cigarette. 

" Cigarettes will give you wrinkles." Hakkai smiled, giving Gojyo a look. Gojyo sighed and put the cancer stick down dissapointingly. 

" Damn you." Gojyo said, extending his foot, touching Hakkai's smooth lower leg. " You shave your legs?" Gojyo asked, looking at the mildly flustered Hakkai. 

" Sometimes. Problem?" 

" No. It'd be pretty nasty if you didn't." Gojyo laughed. " I mean, it wouldn't be if you were a guy, but as a girl it is for some reason. Get it?" 

" Yeah." Hakkai nodded. Gojyo looked at Hakkai, almost shyly. 

" Mmmm." Gojyo hummed. 

" Mmmm." Hakkai hummed. Gojyo looked at Hakkai again and quickly kissed him on the cheek. 

" Friendly girl kiss." Gojyo smiled. 

" R-Right." Hakkai flushed as Sanzo and Goku came out of the bathroom. 

" Come on, let's go find out what's going on with Goku." Sanzo said, as the others changed into comfortable cotton pants and tank tops they got on sale at the last town. Goku clenched Sanzo's arm in embarassment, not wanting the blood stains to seep through to his newly clean cotton shorts. 

" Don't worry." Sanzo started. " If it starts to show, I have an old jacket of mine you can put around your waist." Sanzo said, not making eye contact with Goku. 

" Thanks Sanzo." Goku smiled. 

" Awwww, amazing how blood brings people together." Gojyo grinned. 

" SHUT UP!" Goku yelled, kicking Gojyo's shin. 

" Ah, shit, now I'm gonna have a bruse." Gojyo growled. 

" Good! Stupid female big breasted kappa!" Goku yelled. 

" At least I am not bleeding all over the place!" Gojyo hissed. 

" Yeah but you walk like you have a stick up your ass." Goku hissed back. 

" Why does everybody say that?" 

" It's only mildly true Gojyo." Hakkai smiled. 

" I don't want it to be true at all! Who's side are you on anyway?" Gojyo whined, poking Hakkai's shoulder. 

" Nobody's side, honestly." Hakkai smiled. 

[Inside the doctors's office] 

" She's just on her period." The doctor said instantly as the guys-turned-girls walked into his office. 

" Oh, of course! We were so startled to totally forgot!" Sanzo laughed girlishly. 

" I'll give you some free pads for the girl. It's obviously her first time. She'd be getting it around this age anyway." The doctor smiled, petting Goku on the head. 

" Right, so I put these in my underwear?" Goku asked. 

" Yes." He nodded. 

" Hmmm, okay." Goku smiled. 

" There that wasn't so bad sis, now let's go home." Gojyo smiled, putting his hand on Goku's shoulder. 

" You ladies have a good day." The doctor smiled. 

" We will!" Hakkai laughed. They walked back to their inn and Goku went into the bathroom to try out his new pads. Three minutes later, the monkey-girl came out, his dress lifted. 

" There!" He smiled. 

" Goku..." Hakkai sighed, rubbing his temples. 

" I don't think that's how you wear them." Sanzo sighed. 

" I put them on like he said." Goku said cheerfully. 

" Not all 20 of them stuffed in your underwear, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled. 

Silence... 

============ 

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ryan, my friend. I dunno why, but he deserves a chapter dedication. <3 


	7. The Demons

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 7:** The Demons 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** This chapter, I had written, but stupid me forgot to save...so I am redoing it, except with a different plot and I'll just do the other one later. Umm...as a little note, I **SUCK** at writing fight scenes. I don't do action stories...and describing a fight for me, it's like the hardest thing for me to actually write it and people to be able to visualize it as well as I see it and it's tough. I also suck at kissing scenes. [Oh, the irony.] I'm such a bland writer, I don't describe, I got straight to the point...I guess that's what I am missing. But I don't do serious enough stories for there to be description. Like, Karu-Chan and Crimson1 and MeNuriko, Karot, they're all cool and can describe. I can't. I'm not even in the same boat as them. [tears] Okay, enough punishing myself. Read this awful piece of poo. [sigh] 

============ 

So while heading to the next town, our boys came into a bit more trouble... 

" I'm so BORED!" Goku whined. " We haven't fought anybody in almost a week, I'm tired, I'm cramping again, I smell like blood, I'm BORED, and I have this stupid big breasted kappa sitting next to me." 

" I am going to knock your brains out if you say that again." Gojyo growled, not even looking at Goku. 

" Oh yeah! Try me!" Goku yelled. 

" Goku, _one_ of my boobs could knock you out..." Gojyo sighed, not even wanting to be in an arguement. 

" You stupid--" 

" Goku, I suggest you don't get on Gojyo's nerves today." Hakkai said, his voice obviously noting that he did _not_ feel like driving. 

" But why?" Goku asked, leaning up to the front seat. 

" Geez, get your panties outta my face." Gojyo grumbled, not even heard by the others, getting a full view of Goku's pink silky underwear. " Your ass isn't even hot." 

" With the heat Gojyo is feeling a bit under the weather. He is half water demon after all." Hakkai forced a fake smile. 

" Ha ha, laugh at the kappa." Gojyo groaned. 

" Maybe it might just be his period." Sanzo snickered. 

" And when I get it, I am throwing my used pads into your bed." Gojyo whispered. 

" Wow Gojyo, I'm never seen you so loving towards Sanzo and Goku before." Hakkai smiled, eyeing the kappa. 

" Shut up Hakkai." The irritable kappa growled, reading to strike at anything willing to come close enough so the other three just sat quietly until a familiar, but long-since-seen interruption stopped their jeep. 

" You females! Do you know of the Sanzo party!?" A demon yelled, about 20 others behind them. 

" Nope, sorry. We're just passing on our way through." Hakkai smiled, finishing off his explaination with a girly, 'Heh heh'. 

" Well, we won't let you pass!" The demons cheered and yelled. " We want human blood!" 

" We didn't say we weren't human." Goku smiled, standing up on the backseat. 

The demons gasped. " That girl wears a limiter." 

" And a sexy yellow dress." The other one whispered. 

" So come on! You wanna fight!" Goku smiled girlishly, cracking his knuckles. 

" It shouldn't be that hard, fighting a little girl." One of the demons yelled. 

" You're not fighting one little girl!" Hakkai grinned. " You're fighting four." 

" And let me tell you, I am NOT in the mood to move right now." Gojyo growled. 

" So, you have a chance to give up now." Sanzo said. " Or die." 

" We should be saying that to you! Hope you don't break a nail." The leader demon snickered. 

" How about, we break some of yours." Gojyo smiled, rushing in and knocking one of the demons out with a strong high heel to the face. 

" Wait!" Some of the demons yelled, not changing their minds, but ended up getting a manicured fist to the face by a PMSing Gojyo. 

" What are you? A bunch of bitches!" Gojyo yelled, kicking anybody in the face, no matter who he was flashing his panties to in his pink silky dress. 

" Gojyo! Don't have all the fun!" Goku whined, jumping in as well, knocking a few demons out with his nyoi-bou. 

" Is it just me or do we look like Sailor Moon cosplayers?" Hakkai laughed. 

" Ooh, I want to be Sailor Moon." Sanzo grumbled sarcastically, firing off his gun, desinigrating five demons and emptying his gun. 

" Ha, should I give them some help?" Hakkai smiled, forming a chi light in his hand and releasing it into the crowd. " I don't know what it is, but fighting demons as a girl makes me feel amazingly sexy." 

" That's just cause you are." Gojyo winking, knocking out a demon with his elbow. 

" Ha, Gojyo you flatter me." Hakkai grinned. 

" Oh shut up you two. If you want to make out, do it somewhere where we aren't fighting demons." Sanzo growled, closing the revolver and firing at a few more defenceless demons. 

" You girls! You are the Sanzo party!" The lone leader of the pack yelled. 

" No, what gave it away? My dashing good looks?" Gojyo grinned. 

" That's probably what's been keeping them away." Goku snickered. 

" Or our ability to kick anybody's ass?" Sanzo grinned, aiming at the demon's forehead. 

" Or could it be our strange resemblence to a magical girl team?" Hakkai noted, dusting off his dress. 

" Whatever it is, we can't let you live now that you know who we are." Sanzo said, pulling the trigger. 

" NO!" The demon screamed as he was banished by Sanzo's gun. 

" You know, it does make you feel sexy when you're fighting as a woman." Gojyo teased. 

" I know, you feel all badass." Goku smiled, hopping into the backseat of the jeep. 

" Let's just keep heading west." Sanzo growled, getting into his familiar seat. 

" You seem to be in a better mood Gojyo." Hakkai smiled as he started the jeep. 

" I know, kicking somebody's ass, _always_ makes you feel better." Gojyo said, leaning over the front seat. " Or looking at you." 

" Ah! Gojyo!" Hakkai flustered, turning red as the jeep swerved. 

" Goddamn it! Keep your lovey-dovey shit for a hotel room!" Sanzo yelled, smacking Gojyo back into the backseat. 

" Bitch! Don't hit me!" Gojyo yelled, kicking the back of Sanzo's seat. 

" Bring it on!" Sanzo yelled, pushing his gun into Gojyo's forehead. 

" Oh dear, I think it's going to be broughten." Hakkai laughed. 

" Hakkai, that's not a word!" Sanzo growled. 

" It's also a very bad pun, pardon me." 

" Hey Gojyo, you're bleeding on the seat." Goku noted. 

Silence. 

============ 

**A/N:** Wow, this was fun to write. And I know Dani and Maria noticed but this quote and just as a side note: 

_" Bring it on!" Sanzo yelled, pushing his gun into Gojyo's forehead. _

" Oh dear, I think it's going to be broughten." Hakkai laughed. 

Was from my dubbed episode of the drinking game on Gensomaden Saiyuki. See, I like to dub over episodes using Dani's webcam and my wit, and I come up with funny sayings and stupid plots, almost like outtakes. And in this one, Sanzo had been challenged to those guys for the drinking game and Sanzo said the quote above and originally Hakkai said, "Oh, Oh, I think it's going to be broughten...is broughten even a word? It reminds me of KANAN!" Yeah, that one was fun to dub. [laugh] 


	8. The Obsession

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 8:** The Obsession 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** I found out some new things that girls do! You'll see it in this chapter. I also have some more things, just as a note, the longer the spell lasts, the more girly they become. [laughs] 

============ 

" Ahhh, why does it seem like we've been driving in hot weather through this whole thing...?" Gojyo asked, finishing off his sentence with a yawn. 

" Because..." Goku huffed. 

" Answer?" Gojyo said. 

" I don't really have an answer, but yeah." Goku shrugged. 

" I don't get it! Why DO girl bleed!? Do they like injure themselves once a month?" Gojyo yelled. 

" Maybe they're machochists?" Goku asked. 

" Wrong word Goku..." Hakkai sighed. " I think I'm going to be starting mine soon...seeing as how Goku and Gojyo are on theirs." 

" I'm on my last day!" Goku cheered. 

" Shut up, this is my second..." Gojyo growled, not happy at all. " Weird how Sanzo didn't get his first. I mean, he is the most well...PMS-ish--" Gojyo stopped, noticing he was looking down the barrel of a gun. 

" Wanna finish your sentence? Ms. Stick-Up-Your-Ass?" Sanzo growled. 

" Stop calling me that!" Gojyo exclaimed pushing the gun out of his face. " It's called a sexy walk!" 

" I'll call it whatever I want, stupid big boobs." Sanzo hissed. 

" Alright! That's it! I don't care if you shoot me! I'll kick your ass!" Gojyo yelled, pulling Sanzo's hair. 

" Cat Fight..." Hakkai called out, in a monotone voice. 

" Why doesn't Gojyo fight with me anymore? I'm so bored." Goku said over the noise that Gojyo and Sanzo were making. 

" You bitch! Let go of my hair!!" Sanzo exclaimed. 

" Wait! Hold on! I have to kick your ass first!" Gojyo yelled. 

" You bitch!" Sanzo growled. 

" Guys, we're at a town..." Hakkai sighed. 

" No way." Gojyo said, getting out of the jeep. 

" Amazing how towns make everybody--" Hakkai said, getting out of the jeep and stopping half way and looking at a store. 

" Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, looking at his frozen friend who was staring at a clothes store, Gojyo looked in the same direction and froze. 

" Gojyo! Hakkai! Let's--" Sanzo froze as well, looking in the same direction. Goku stared at the other females as if they were going insane. The other three took a slow step forward and blinked, to see if what they were seeing was true. 

" Guys?" Goku said, finding the other's behavior quite strange... 

" It's...unreal." Gojyo whispered. " What is this urge...?" 

" I don't know...but...we must Gojyo..." Hakkai whispered, inching more to the store. 

" Should we...? I think we should..." Sanzo whispered. 

" Guys, it's just a half off sale...what's the big deal?" 

" A SALE!!!" The older three squeeled, rushing into the store. 

" My god..." Goku gasped, following the other three, who were practically knocking over racks of clothes. 

" I love this shirt!!" Gojyo cheered. " Only 3.00!" 

" I LOVE THIS SKIRT!!" Hakkai yelped, throwing it into his basket. 

" I don't know what kind of purse I want!" Sanzo yelled. 

" Out of character...much?" Goku said, looking over at the discount food. " Oh holy shit..." Goku whispered in shock. "TWINKIES!!" Goku yelled, tackling the display. " I love you! I love you and your cream filled orgasmic center! OH GOD!" Goku whispered to the box. 

" Talk about out of character..." Hakkai noted long enough to keep his eyes off the clothes on sale. 

" Hey, 'Kai? You think this skirt makes my butt look big?" Gojyo said, lifting up a plaid skirt. 

" Everything makes your butt look big...fat ass." Sanzo growled. 

" SHUT UP!" Gojyo yelled. " I'm getting it!" 

" Twinkies..." Goku drooled. 

" And I thought we went insane..." Hakkai sighed, tossing 6 more shirts into his basket. 

" Sales? So this is what woman like...?" Gojyo asked, debating on a pink or green shirt. 

" Appparently so. They also adore black for a reason..." Hakkai said, holding a black turtleneck shirt in front of him. 

" I know, look how slim you look." Gojyo noted, looking at Hakkai. 

" You should use some on that ass of yours." Sanzo hissed at Gojyo, tossing his 3rd purse into his basket. 

" If you wore anymore black you'd look like a twig! You skinny son-of-a--" Gojyo growled. 

" Twinkies..." Goku drooled again, white filling oozing out of his mouth. 

" Goku, get a napkin!" Gojyo yelled. " You'll get fat and nasty!" 

" SO! They're so good..." Goku whispered to his half eaten Twinkie. 

" I believe this is called a sugar rush..." Hakkai said, looking at a nearby belt rack. 

" Okay, we've got enough shit, let's go." Sanzo said, pushing his basket to the check out. 

" BUT SANZO!" The other three whined. 

" Save some clothes for other people!!" Sanzo growled, pulling Gojyo and Hakkai's baskets along with his own. 

" NO!!" Hakkai and Gojyo said, collapsing to their knees. 

" There was still that pink plaid skirt!" Gojyo weeped dramatically, a hand on his forehead. 

" And the leggings...the leggings Gojyo!!!" Hakkai gasped, cluching Gojyo's shoulders. 

" I know, it's okay...we'll find them cheaper somewhere else Hakkai..." Gojyo whispered. 

" But..." 

" This is pathetic..." Sanzo sighed. 

_A Few Hours Later..._

" That was freaky..." Gojyo said. 

" I know, never have I bought so many clothes in my life..." Hakkai sighed in satisfaction. 

" Let's hope that never happens again..." Sanzo growled. 

" Guys...I have to throw up..." Goku gasped, facing the newly bought clothes. 

" NO! NOT ON THE CLOTHES!" The older ones shouted at the younger one. 

" Bleeeeehhggg." Goku hurrled. 

" My skirt..." Gojyo whispered in agony. 

" My turtleneck..." Hakkai weeped. 

" My purse..." Sanzo growled. 

" My Twinkie..." Goku sniffled. 

============ 

**A/N:** I had SO much fun writing this. I dedicate this to Gravitation Volume 6...for the insanity that made me write this so insane like...[laugh] 


	9. The Attack

**Female Torture**

**Chapter 9:** The Attack 

**Summary:** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

**A/N:** Seriously people! I need things girls do! Like, what is something you do with your friends often, or things you do when you go shopping or bad habits you have! ANYTHING! I really wanna keep the story going!! Anything you just want to see them DO as women! ANYTHING!!! 

This time, it starts off with Sanzo sighing, soon after, Goku, then Gojyo, Hakkai nods and sighs. They know what they're all thinking, but anybody who says it will get knocked in the head, unless you're sane, like Hakkai, you have immunity. But, you wouldn't say it anyway if you were Hakkai, but this isn't really Hakkai, and this isn't just a normal day. These guys, have turned into women. Why? Because some old geezer tried to experiment on them. That's why. 

" Ah, what a lovely birthday this is turning out to be." Hakkai sighed. The others glared at him. They knew they had all forgotten, which means, no presents, no party, just driving. They did as Sanzo ordered. 

" Look, 'Kai..." Gojyo started, kicking his hot pink heels off of his feet but got a sharp jab in the head with another heeled shoe. 

" Say it and die." Sanzo glared. 

" ARGH! You hit me! Who knows what you've been stepping in you stupid girly bastard!" 

" You walk with a stick up your ass." Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette. 

" And so do you! I hope you start bleeding soon, you've been needing to bleed for what, 23 years now? You'll bleed more then Goku." Gojyo growled. 

" I wish you'd shut your big assed mouth up." Sanzo glared. 

" What does THAT mean!?" Gojyo yelled. 

" Happy Birthday Hakkai." Goku sighed unenthusiastically. 

" Thank you Goku. Nice to see somebody cares." Hakkai sighed. " Look, a town." 

" Hey, let's let Hakkai pick where we eat." Gojyo declared, placing his hand on Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai smiled sweetly. 

" Thanks Gojyo." 

" God, you make a hot girl." Gojyo grinned. 

" Ah! Gojyo!" Hakkai flustered. Hakkai covered his blushing face and walked a bit faster so he could pick a place for them to eat. He looked around, called the others over, Goku running ahead of the other two left behind and they entered the place. Nothing but men, men and more men. They weren't uncomfortable, seeing as how sometimes they forgot they were beautiful looking girls, and just as normally as they would as men, walked in and took a seat. The men eyed them with lust, devotion and sex appeal. 

" I feel uncomfortable." Goku noted, looking at a drooling man across the place who was eyeing Goku with the sickest look. He was FAR to young for this. 

" I don't. This is how I feel when women are checking me out..." Gojyo grinned. Hakkai glared. 

" You mean in disgust." Hakkai muttered, pounds of jealousy in his tone. Gojyo gaped and Goku giggled. 

" It's like you're married." Goku smiled. 

" I am going to murder somebody..." Sanzo growled, getting quite tired of men staring at him. 

" Go ahead and do it." Gojyo said. 

" You'd be first kappa." Sanzo growled again. 

" Ha ha ha, do it." Gojyo grinned, leaning back in his chair. 

" Guys, don't fight! It's Hakkai's birthday!" Goku yelled, trying to calm down the monk and the kappa. 

" Shut up Goku!" The two yelled at the younger one. Goku backed down and sat next to Hakkai. " Don't worry, we'll have Sanzo take you on a shopping spree. Loads of sales." Goku smiled, reassuring his friend. 

" Thanks Goku." Hakkai sighed, looking at Gojyo fighting with Sanzo and sighed. 

" So _that's_ what you want for your birthday?" Goku grinned, leaning into Hakkai's personal space. 

" Ah! Goku! No, no, no, no, no! We're just friends!" Hakkai panicked, shaking his head. 

" Oh come on, don't lie." Goku smiled devilishly, practically poking at Hakkai's sanity. 

" I'm not." Hakkai said sternly. 

" Hmmm..." Goku sighed in disapointment. 

" Hakkai! Get your hand off my boob..." Gojyo growled. 

" Gojyo? My hand isn't on your breast..." Hakkai noted. 

" What?" Gojyo said, looking down. He screamed. " Get the fuck offa me! YOU PERVERT!" He yelled, smacking the guy with his purse. 

" What!? You crazy bitch!" The man yelled as Gojyo stepped on the guy. 

" How dare you touch me like that!!" Gojyo yelled, beating the man in the head. 

" Ah! Get offa me!" Sanzo yelled, feeling a strong grip on his waist. He reached back and punched the man in the face. " Stupid assholes!" Sanzo yelled. 

" I feel like we're being attacked by demons, only not..." Goku said, punching another guy in the face. 

" Heh, some birthday this is turning out to be..." Hakkai noted, kicking a man between the legs. 

" Let's go!" Sanzo shouted, running for the jeep, the other three close behind, with the men behind them even closer. The four hopped in the jeep, in whatever order and headed off. They looked where they were sitting. 

" Wow, why is Sanzo driving?" Gojyo asked from the backseat, opposite of where he usually sat. 

" Because Hakkai runs too slow in heels." Sanzo said, looking at Hakkai who was next to Gojyo in the back. 

" He's not wearing heels, I'm wearing his heels." Goku noted, lifting up his feet. 

" Some birthday that turned out to be..." Gojyo said, looking at Hakkai. 

" It's alright." Hakkai said. 

" I'll make it up to you." Gojyo smiled. 

" How?" Hakkai asked, clueless. Gojyo leaned in closely but a bullet rang off. 

" Do it and I'll kill you!" Sanzo yelled. 

" Man, ruining the moment..." Gojyo hissed. 

" What moment?" Hakkai blushed. 

" I'm hungry, we didn't get to eat..." Goku whined. 

" That's it, which places. I'm sick of hearing you all bitch..." Sanzo growled. 

" Sanzo...you're bleeding..." 

Silence and a gunshot. 

**A/N:** Um, yeah, so like I said, anything you do normally as a girl, anything you want to see them do, ANYTHING!! 


	10. The Quizzing

** Female Torture **

** Chapter 10: ** The Quizzing 

** Summary: ** While at a mysterious hot springs, the Sanzo-Ikkou find themselves not really themselves after taking a bath in the springs. Mostly because they've turned into women and they're not thrilled...because now they have to find a treasure that can make them turn back! 

** A/N: ** Thanks for everybody's suggestions! dances I am sorry about it taking so long, school started and I'm trying to keep on track and I am slowly failing. laugh God, this sucks. Okay, here we go! Chapter 10! 

**-o-**

" Hey, Sanzo, what's that? Speak up, I can't hear you!" 

" Shut up..." Sanzo growled at the prying kappa. 

" What's that? I was right? You're bleeding?" Gojyo leaned into the irrate monk's ear. 

" SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled, smacking Gojyo with this fan. 

" Don't hit me!" Gojyo squealed. 

" Seems we're turning more and more into women as the days go by..." Hakkai pondered to himself, as he could tell nobody as listening. 

" Hey, guys, have you ever seen these?" Goku said, flipping a magazine sideways. 

" What?" Gojyo asked, dispite the large mark on his forehead from the fan's blow. He leaned over Goku's shoulder to see. " Where'd you get this?" 

" This magazine I bought at this store has these little compatable quizzes." Goku noted, looking at the questions. 

" How do you do it?" Gojyo asked, expecting the monkey to know. 

" The directions say you need to have your significance other." Goku said. 

" Signifigant, Goku." Hakkai corrected. 

" Whatever." Goku said. 

" That'd be Hakkai for me." Gojyo smiled, pinching the back of Hakkai's neck. 

" I just wanna find that fucking powder so I can change back!" Sanzo yelled. " NOT take a compatable quiz with Goku!" Sanzo yelled, then paused, blushed and turned around. " Fuck you." 

Goku blushed too. " Uh, so yeah, Hakkai, on a scale of 1-10 how...well...does...Gojyo..." Goku paused. " I can't read this word..." 

" How do you spell it?" Hakkai asked. 

" Oh! I got it! Pleasure you in bed!" Goku said happily, finishing off the sentence, causing the other three to shut up and sit quietly. 

" Goku...don't ever say that again..." Hakkai forced a smile. 

" Forget these." Gojyo noted, throwing the magazine off the side of the jeep. 

" Hey!" Goku whined. " I bought that with my money!" Goku whined. 

" What I wouldn't give for some raw cookie dough..." Hakkai swooned over his growing craving. 

" You know, this isn't really getting us anywhere. I would i really /i like to get my male body back." Sanzo growled. 

" Aww, you're no FUN Sanzo...might as well enjoy it." Goku whined, nuzzling on Sanzo's shoulder. 

" Get offa me, monkey." Sanzo said, but not doing anything about the boy rubbing on his shoulder. 

" Sanzo is likin' it." Gojyo teased. 

" SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled, smacking the kappa in the back of the head. Hakkai ignored the commotion and reached back for another magazine. 

" What kind of kisser are you?" Hakkai said verbatiumly reading the title of the page. 

" How can a magazine tell you that?" Gojyo asked, leaning in. 

" I have no idea." Hakkai said with a laugh, slightly pay attention to where he was going. 

" What's question one?" Goku asked. 

" What flavor lipgloss do you use?" Hakkai read. " Cherry for me." 

" Really? I use grape." Gojyo noted. 

" Depends, for some reason the peach flavor makes your lips really soft but I like the way the sour apple one tastes when you accidentally lick it off." 

" Never tried that before...can I try yours sometime?" Hakkai asked. 

" Sure." Goku nodded, his head still resting on Sanzo's shoulder. 

" Orange and creme." Sanzo said simply. p " Really? That one made my lips feel fuzzy..." Gojyo said astonishly. 

" That's because you put it on wrong." Sanzo sighed. 

" No I don't. Stupid monk." The kappa hissed. 

"Next question...do you use tongue?" Hakkai blushed at the question. " Depends." 

" I do." Gojyo said. 

" Nope." Sanzo said, embarassed, but answered anyway. 

" For what?" Goku asked. 

" NEXT!" Hakkai shouted. " Where are your hands when you kiss somebody?" 

" For what?" Goku asked for the current question. " These are really hard to answer if I don't know why or where I am putting my hands." 

" Just, forget it." Hakkai said, putting the magazine back in the backseat. 

" Well, damn, if nobody is going to tell him, I might as well." Gojyo said, leaning into Goku's ear and whispering something. 

" GOJYO!" Hakkai and Sanzo yelled. 

" GOJYO!" Goku squeaked. 

" You didn't tell him!" Sanzo asked. 

" What DID you tell him?" Hakkai asked, pushing his glasses up. 

" Tell me what?" Goku asked. 

" Huh?" Sanzo and Hakkai blinked at Gojyo. 

" What? I can't lick Goku's ear?" Gojyo grinned. 

" I don't understand WHY, but do as you please..." Sanzo said, carefully perking an eyebrow. 

" Remind me never to buy magazines again..." Hakkai noted, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. 

" I wanna go shopping..." Gojyo sighed. 

" We can't." Goku said simply. 

" Why not? Since when?" Gojyo asked angrily. 

" Because you licked my ear...jerk..." Goku whined. 

" I didn't lick your ear." Gojyo said. 

" What did you do then?" Sanzo asked curiously, but in a tone that meant he really didn't want to know after all. 

" Can't say." Gojyo grinned. 

" GOJYO! You didn't--" 

" Shhh..." Gojyo whispered. 

Hakkai blushed and turned his eyes back onto the road. Sanzo and Goku sat, staring at the other two. Nothing but silence. 

** A/N: ** DON'T ask me what Gojyo really did, I have no idea...I just thought it was funny. XD. 


End file.
